happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Going Out With a Bang
Going Out With a Bang is the tenth episode of Season 4 and the 88th overall. Plot The episode begins with Cuddles and Toothy lighting fireworks. Cuddles turns to a box, filled with a lot more fireworks and explosives, and grabs another firework which Toothy lights. The firework flies up in the air and pops in the sky, much to Cuddles and Toothy's delight. Nutty jitters into the scene and notices Cuddles and Toothy's box of fireworks and candy. Since Cuddles nor Toothy are not aware of Nutty's presence, they didn't notice Nutty stealing their box, much to Cuddles' surprise when he reaches for another firework and realizes it's missing. Nutty, with the box, jitters far away from the two, places the box down, and proceeds to stuff himself with candy and fireworks. Nutty appears to be satisfied with the taste when his stomach suddenly starts to grumble and moan. Nutty holds his stomach and shifts his head around anxiously when he spots a port-a-potty, much to his relief. Nutty runs into the port-a-potty and we see sparks emanating from the outside. Nutty appears to be having a hard time in the bathroom as he is covered in sweat. Nutty starts to notice the smell of his gas and gags, he pulls out a match to clear the smell but this causes the port-a-potty to launch itself into the sky, causing numerous fireworks to fly everywhere. Elsewhere, Flaky is standing happily in the middle of the road when a firework flies into a storm drain. Flaky notices the noise and turns to the storm drain, when all of a sudden the manhole cover on a sewer manhole is blasted into the sky. Flaky jumps at this and then looks down the manhole, curious. Unfortunately the manhole cover comes back down and lands on Flaky, crushing her. The scene cuts to Pop and Cub, Cub, who is wearing a baby leash, is having fun with a sparkler when a firework suddenly flies into his face. The firework starts to slowly push Cub's corpse backwards and into the air. Pop notices this, but before he can do anything Cub's body flies around Pop, the baby leash he is holding is tied around his body and he is crushed to death. The firework in Cub's face runs out of flame and Cub's body falls to the ground. Nutty, still trapped inside the flying port-a-potty, screams for his life when the port-a-potty suddenly explodes with the embers forming Nutty's terrified face. As the embers start to fall to the ground, Cuddles and Toothy awe and clap at the explosion. The episode ends when an ember lands in Cuddles' eye and the closing iris closes up on the ember sinking into Cuddles' eyeball, while he screams in pain. Moral "Laughter is the fireworks for the soul." Deaths #Flaky is crushed by a manhole cover. #Cub is impaled in the face by a firework. #Pop is crushed by Cub's baby leash when it is tied around him. #Nutty dies when the flying port-a-potty he's sitting in explodes in the sky. Injuries #Nutty gets constipated after eating some fireworks. #An ember falls and sinks into Cuddles' eye. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving characters: 2''' *Amount of dead characters: '''4 *Total rate: 33.33% Destruction *A port-a-potty is launched into the sky when it is lit by a match. Later the port-a-potty and everything in it explodes in the sky. Goofs #Cuddles took a green firework out of the box and it is no longer seen in the box after its been launched, however when a Nutty steals the box, the green firework is back. But when Nutty places the box down, the green firework is gone again. #The candy cane on Nutty's chest changes positions several times. #It's unknown where the other fireworks came from since Nutty only ate tiny explosives. (Which resembled tiny bombs and TNT) #Flaky's flakes fly off her body twice, once when she jumps from the exploding manhole and when she dies. In both instances, her flakes disappear instead of landing on the ground. #When Cub gets impaled on the face by the firework, his right leg passes through a part of the baby leash. #When Cub's body flies behind Pop the third time, his body overlaps Pop. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Regular Episodes Category:Still Alive Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Nutty Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Truffles Bombed